beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CygnusDiamond
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HazeShot page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks Cool I'll keep that in mind. Also if you have any ideas or something. You know what I mean.HazeShot 19:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool.HazeShot 20:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Water Anime.PNG|Storm Aquario Cancer Anime.PNG|Mad Cancer Aries Anime.PNG|Clay Aries (Hasbro released this Beyblade with the Metal Wheel equivalent of Clay, Rock, as Rock Aries ED145B.) Sup. Aries!HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!!! 15:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan High Quality. Sorry for responding here, blocked at the other Wiki. Yeah I get them from the little short videos that Cartoon Network posts. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 22:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC)' dragonballzcentral_2138_297586906-1.gif MadokaBey.png Compare the Fusion Wheels. Most likely Dark Gasher D145.....WD. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 23:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC)' Dude, It's Dark Gasher with a Legend face bolt. It's probobly just Dark Gasher with a different face bolt, right? Yeah she battled to stop Rock Leone's PF from breaking after spinning so hard to defeat Libra, she shot him in to knock out Leone. She got out and then it was Ginga vs Yu, Yu won. Survival battle I think it was. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 01:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC)' Is that a Dark or Midnight Libra? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 00:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC)' The Problem Ya thats the problem with the Beast template I'm trying to fix it also sorry i'm really bad at explaining but i'll try. Ok when your editing the Libra page you must add another template called '''Template:Infobox/Animanga/End ' but the you must also make sure its under the beast template. For Example go to the code view mode and this is what the bottom of the template will look like. P.S. it wont be bold. |FirstAppManga = Volume 1, Chapter 3}} ' '{{Template:Infobox/Animanga/End}' If you don't understand then just tell me also we have already have a Libra DF145BS page.HazeShot 02:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) That Libra is the Beast inside Libra DF145BS.HazeShot 02:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What's your eMail, I have a DNA Code for you. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 04:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC)' Yupp. Goten is evolving into a Super Saiyan 16:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome! :) I'm glad that your happy our picture is the featured article of the month! Also, i'm making a project called P.R.O.J.E.C.T. Episodes. You see i'm trying to get all Beyblade episodes and put them on this wiki. I only did 2 so far so check them out. They are Pegasus Has Landed! and Libra Disappears. So please tell the others about this and get more people to join. We really need all the help we can get. :) User talk:EdBoy3 Unknown Beyblade Ahem? Dark Leone. Goten is evolving into a Super Saiyan 20:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ... Please compare, the dark wheel. Goten is evolving into a Super Saiyan 21:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Okay, but I never watched this episode so give me time to watch it, i'm going to watch it gives a synopsis. This is how it will work, you make the pages and I make the synopsis okay? PS: I got another episode, it's Vengeful Gasher, check it out! :) User talk:EdBoy3 Remember Me! Hi, I herd you went here, ahh.. Change your icon if you don't like Bakugan anymore. Oh can you do those cool pictures like Dharak with Airkor, but can make me one with a Stealth Lumino Dragonoid with a Chompixx? From Bakugan Wiki THE GLORIOUS∞S999|Fire Fury!!!'' 00:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Beyblade The Beyblade looks like Dark Leone with a different face bolt and what is the spin track and performance tip. Also is it Dark Leone ED145B or Dark Leone C145B.HazeShot 20:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I bought a Random Booster 5 off Amazon. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) WELL DUH I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't wait till it gets here. I'm hoping for Burn Unicorno, Poison Unicorno, or Ray Fireblaze. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you please upload the pictures bigger? And we should just make a page called List of Minor Characters in Beyblade: Metal Fusion 50px Rule 14 50px 01:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Dark Leone, Storm Leone, Storm Leone, Counter Sagittarius. 50px Rule 14 50px 01:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) 145S 50px Rule 14 50px 01:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Nvrm, Hole Flat. 50px Rule 14 50px 01:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that's either a Rock of Counter Leone because That's not a Bull Energy Ring. 50px Rule 14 50px 20:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it's a typo! What is your background for the Wiki? It's glitching. 50px Rule 14 50px 20:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Weird mine is the old Background. Like I mean on the Wikia. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude, why are you adding those counters? Thats not truly a Sagittario... We dont know and well the beys are truly conformed. I'd say put the stub mark on it... There is no true proof because you cant see the facebolt clearly. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 21:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. It doesn't say that and still. There isnt enough information to make it a page. We cant see the Facebolt clearly, the performance tip and spin track are blurry and we have no true conformations to show that this bey is actually going to be shown enough times in the anime to make a page. It has NO trivia except that the Facebolts say stuff and that it is a Non-main bey. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 21:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Im not stupid. I know that those beys are conformed, but Counter looks an awfull lot like Dark and '''Poison. The pictures are blurry and there isnt any info on the Spin Tracks or Performance tips for Counter Sagittario or the other one. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 21:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC)' And dont try and make ME feel guilty. Z is only siding with you because he dislikes me. You left bakugan Wiki because you LET that get to you. Im not going to start anything with you, but you now trying to make me feel guilty isn't the best idea. I dont hate the pages. Sorry to bother you User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!'(Talk)]](talk) 21:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC)' I'll just rename k? 50px Rule 14 50px 21:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with DarkusMaster84? 50px Rule 14 50px 22:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) He blocked me twice. 50px Rule 14 50px 22:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I did. He will tell HazeShot that I did something worse than I did and he will get my admin powers removed. He will bring up that shitty email thing where I called him a faggot like 4 months ago because he was jackin me for a code. 50px Rule 14 50px 23:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin I would if I could. You, me, HazeShot, and EdBoy3 should be the only admins, until MUCH more contributions are made by other users. Currently I am gathering users from the Forum "BakuganBuzz." 50px Rule 14 50px 23:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Inosame. Out of all Wiki editors, on every single Wiki EVER, I would place you in the top 50. 50px Rule 14 50px 23:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the top like 1,000 lol. Your DOWN THERE LIKE WITH DA PROS!!!! YOUR DA BOSS!!!! Well, let's get crackin! 50px Rule 14 50px 23:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Rock Wolf, either FS or HF 50px Rule 14 50px 01:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Dark Leone Face Bolt Is looks to me that Dark Leone's face bolt says Raven on it and has a picture of a bird. Maybe a Raven. Ok I Understand Yeah ok, but still you can edit bakugan wiki any time, you're always welcome.THE GLORIOUS∞S999|Fire Fury!!!'' 13:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Storm Leone 145ES, Rock Sagittario 145HF 50px Rule 14 50px 20:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I saw. Good for you! I got Night Virgo, Hyper Aquario, Aksela, and Quakix Gorem, and Flash Ingram today at Target. 50px Rule 14 50px 22:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Somebodies' Random booster 5 has came :D 50px Rule 14 50px 21:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC) What happened between Agent Z and DarkusMaster84.HazeShot 22:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I just want to hear it from someone other then those to because they both said it was the other ones fault.HazeShot 23:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) What? What? I don't understand what you said sorry. User talk:EdBoy3 Here Mind helping out? 50px Rule 14 50px 01:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Dark Aquario I'm guessing. 50px Rule 14 50px 00:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Eh It's hard to tell. 50px Rule 14 50px 01:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your a Admin now.HazeShot 02:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh and here is the username and password for Beyblade's twitter account. Remember to give it to Agent Z and tripodnumberone but after you all you guys know the passwords, delete this message so anonymous users won't find out about our username and password kay? HazeShot 23:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) New Blog! I have a new Blog Post! Come check it out! :) User talk:EdBoy3 Ya Hi I just wnated to ask you if you knew how to put columns on the main page. See Bakugan Wiki for example, I can't do it and it would make our main page more organized. So could you add columns to the main page? :) User talk:EdBoy3 Aw man, thanks anyway. :) DarkusMaster84 is coming back! Be sure to welcome him at his talk page! :D User talk:EdBoy3 Sorry if i'm sounding mean but, you better change your additude because he is a great contributer to this wiki. So like it or not, you'll have to accept it. Again, sorry if I was sounding mean, I didn't mean too, no offense. User talk:EdBoy3 I know that but, at Bakugan Wiki he has like so many edits there. He may not have a lot of edits but, I know that deep down in him, he'll be a great contributer. So please be nice to him. User talk:EdBoy3 Okay, well at least try to talk to him now, and i'm happy to help. I'll start right away! :) User talk:EdBoy3 Lucky! I was gonna make them afterwards. lol anyway good luck! :) User talk:EdBoy3 No cursing, I asked Wiki to add these. I know that these will bring more users in. Also, pelase don't curse. Well, users want to be number one so, if they edit a lot they will get badges. Trust me, it'll work. Yes, I tryed to rename it to its English name but, something went wronfg I'm trying to fix it, please don't be mad at me. :( User talk:EdBoy3 Your welcome and i've seen you blog, nice. I think i'lll keep the Bull 145S page since it was a Bey that was released and so yeah I have 2 new blog posts and u'm making one later anyway, take care and try to get some users from othe wikis to come, advertise! :) User talk:EdBoy3 Heres Beyblade Wiki's YouTube account. Thats a great idea! I'll also make videos when I find my darn video camera! Anyway goold luck! :) User talk:EdBoy3 Anytime! It's the Blader's Spirit! 03:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC)